


Ease

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yamaguchi is having a hard time at the beginning, they are flatmates who didn't know each other before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is having a hard time with uni and work. His asshole of a flatmate unexpectedly helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> I love random ideas that pop up in my head when I listen to music. This time: [Troye Sivan ft. Broods - Ease](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAt1m1lQK3w).

“No, mom, really. You don’t have to worry about me. Yes. Everything is ok. I’m just a bit tired, that’s all,” Yamaguchi was trying to sound as cheerful as he could. He was glad that it was easier to do it over the phone than in person. He didn’t want to make his mother worry. “Yes, yes. I’ll come home after exams. I love you too, mom. Don’t worry about me. Bye,” he hung up and laid his forehead on the cold table. “Of course I’m not fine,” he muttered to himself, sighing deeply. 

Yamaguchi stiffened when he heard his flatmate coming inside the kitchen. Even though they were living together for few months already, they weren’t really talking and Yamaguchi knew close to nothing about Tsukishima. Apart from the fact that he was an asshole and was chugging unbelievable amounts of coffee.

“You look like shit,” the blond commented nonchalantly while preparing himself another big mug of coffee so black and bitter that the thought alone was making Yamaguchi cringe. 

Yamaguchi sat up, looking at Tsukishima with wide eyes. He was surprised that the blond said anything to him. Yamaguchi also didn’t miss the sharp, underlying jab directed at him and, since he already was on the edge, he snapped right back at Tsukishima:

“I know I’m not the most handsome guy in the universe, especially compared to you, but you don’t have to rub it in my face,” Yamaguchi glared angrily.

“Huh?” Tsukishima looked at him, genuinely confused. “Who the hell is talking about if you’re attractive or not? You look like you could collapse any second and I don’t want to deal with that. That would be too much pain in the ass. Have you been eating properly? Have you been sleeping enough? That’s what I’m talking about,” Tsukishima slammed his freshly brewed coffee on the table and sat across Yamaguchi. “And I don’t think that, aesthetically speaking, there’s anything wrong with your looks,” he concluded, looking straight at Yamaguchi.

“I…” Yamaguchi started quietly, lowering his eyes. “I’m not fine, I’m not sleeping enough and I don’t think that I’m eating enough but I’m just not hungry from all of this shit that is going on right now.”

“Then it’s high time you get some rest and proper meal. That’s the first step to feeling better.”

“But I don’t have the time for that!” Yamaguchi raised his voice. “There’s work and classes, I need to study too, the exams are coming and I feel like I’m so far behind…” he sighed, looking completely helpless.

“Pathetic,” Tsukishima muttered. “Do you realise that nothing will stay in that stupid head of yours when it’s in this condition?”

“Stupid?!”

“Yeah, stupid,” Tsukishima repeated calmly. “Make a schedule. Classes go here, ” he pointed to the table, “work goes here,” he moved his finger to the right, “studying here and there would be time to rest too,” he concluded, tapping the edge of his mug with his finger.

“It’s not that easy,” Yamaguchi whined.

“It is easy,” Tsukishima said slowly, emphasizing every word. “I am doing that. And it works perfectly when you get the hang of it. So try it. You don’t lose anything and you might actually gain something from it,” Tsukishima got up.

“Ah, um…” Yamaguchi stopped Tsukishima before he left the kitchen. “Thanks, I guess,” he smiled sheepishly, surprising the blond.

“Whatever. As I’ve said before, I just don’t want to deal with my flatmate collapsing or something,” Tsukishima shrugged, leaving Yamaguchi alone.

*

“Yeah, everything’s great, mom,” Yamaguchi chuckled, talking with his mother on the phone few months later. This time he was telling the truth, there was no need to lie. “Eh? A girlfriend? No way. Mom, please, there’s no one like that. I’m not in love. Yes, yes, I will tell you in case it happens,” he laughed again. “Yeah, bye mom,” he hung up, knitting his brows. “She thinks I’m in love?” he asked himself out loud, staring at the ceiling of his room. “But there really isn’t anyone?” his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Tsukishima coming back to their place. He frowned again, thinking back to the topic, and then his expression slowly changed into mortified surprise. “No, no, no, no, no, please, no…” he hid his face in the pillow when the realisation of how correct his mother was hit him. 

*

Yamaguchi felt as if his life made a full circle. Once again everything felt terrible and the future seemed bleak. Ironically, the cause was what, or rather who, helped him before. At first Yamaguchi tried to ignore his feelings. It was enough that he and Tsukishima went from just living in the same space to being friends. It was supposed to be enough. But, suddenly, it wasn’t. And Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what to do now.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Tsukishima leaned against the kitchen doorframe when Yamaguchi was preparing himself his dinner.

“Huh?” Yamaguchi flinched, surprised.

“I’m asking you why you are avoiding me,” Tsukishima repeated.

“I know what you’re asking. And, no, I’m not doing that. I’m not avoiding you,” Yamaguchi was glaring at the vegetables he was cutting seconds before.

“Don’t make a fool out of me. You aren’t even looking at me now,” Tsukishima hissed. “What happened?” his voice got softer.

“Nothing, really. It’s just your imagination.”

“Yamaguchi, do you know that your lies are easy to see through?” Tsukishima walked up to Yamaguchi, forcing Yamaguchi to look at him.

“It’s… nothing… really…” Yamaguchi’s eyes were nervously darting from side to side as he was repeating himself.

“Have I done something?” Tsukishima changed his approach. 

“Eh?” Yamaguchi gaped at him.

“I was sure that we got pretty close and that you’ve been telling me everything. And now you’re keeping quiet, even though I can see that something is bothering you. I’m worried. Do you not… trust me anymore?” Tsukishima’s voice was unusually quiet and unsure. “Do you not like me anymore?” there was a slight blush on his face.

“Eh? No, it’s… I’m… you…” Yamaguchi fumbled with his words nervously. “I’m afraid that the problem is that I like you slightly too much,” he finally confessed, looking down at his feet. He squeezed his eyes shut when he heard Tsukishima laugh.

“It’s not a problem, you know?” Tsukishima said softly. “I’d even say that it’s the opposite of a problem,” he cupped Yamaguchi’s face with his hands, making Yamaguchi look at him.

“What do you mean?” Yamaguchi was confused.

“This is exactly what I mean,” Tsukishima smiled and leaned in to kiss Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> This should be a long ass slow paced, slow burn thing. I'm sorry that it isn't but I hope you liked it nevertheless. 
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/145469866556/i-love-random-ideas-that-pop-up-in-my-head-when-i).


End file.
